


同谋者

by takethebluepill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: “汉尼拔不会那么容易被说服，”阿拉娜抱着手臂，拒绝看向威尔，“他想要你求他。”“噢，我会好好求他的。”





	同谋者

“汉尼拔不会那么容易被说服，”阿拉娜抱着手臂，拒绝看向威尔，“他想要你求他。”

 

“噢，我会好好求他的。”

 

*

 

即便被搬空了所有家具，汉尼拔在巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院的囚室还是比他当时的那间要豪华许多。

 

“你是我们最好的机会了，汉尼拔。”威尔说。

 

汉尼拔望着他的眼睛，微微偏了偏头。

 

“—— _求你。_ ”

 

事实上，他并不介意站在莱克特身后的两名看守，但他还是向前倾身，压低了声音，表现出他知道莱克特想看到的不情愿。

 

汉尼拔微笑起来，眼角的纹路加深，然而他的眼神没变。威尔喉咙发紧。他很清楚他的意思。无论莱克特医生平常有多高深莫测，只要他想，他可以用最细微的表情交流自己想说的全部——

 

还不够好。

 

威尔右手的拇指下意识地摩擦食指边缘。

 

“你们俩，出去。”他突然对那两名看守说。

 

布鲁姆的两个员工面面相觑，其中一个说：“但是他……”

 

“我知道。”威尔打断他，“我能为自己的安全负责。你们立即离开，在我出去之前不许任何人进来，布鲁姆医生问起就转告她我的要求。”

 

两人交换了一个眼神，威尔从余光里能看到他们又看了看自己，他没有回应他们的视线，只是随意地盯着汉尼拔衣服上一个小小的黑点。看守点点头，检查了一下那件束缚服和镣铐，然后才走出囚室。他们没忘记再次把房门牢牢锁上。

 

汉尼拔没有发表任何评论，哪怕是之前说话的那个看守用力扯了一下他的束缚带，以示警告时，他的表情也一变未变。

 

“等等。”威尔叫住他们。

 

“是的，格雷厄姆先生？”两名看守已经走到门口了，现在又回过头来看向威尔。

 

威尔依然背对着他们，他费了一点劲才让自己的语气不带任何情绪：“把监控掐掉。”

 

他们犹豫了片刻，但没有再扯什么违反规定之类的话，只是应了一声便离开了。

 

听见身后传来门关上的声音，威尔抬起眼睛，终于对上汉尼拔的视线。

 

汉尼拔显然心情愉悦，而且不吝于表现出来。的确，入狱让过多的伪装变得毫无意义。“你说话的样子就像个真正的罪犯，威尔。现在若是我假戏真做，甚至连FBI也会认为你是同谋。”

 

“这就是原计划，不是嘛。”威尔短促地笑了一声，“买一送一，红龙又怎么拒绝得了呢。”

 

“但并非你的计划。”汉尼拔指出。

 

这次威尔咬了一下口腔内壁，才回答道：“不。”  


汉尼拔偏了偏脑袋，威尔能看见他深色的眼睛后面有思考的齿轮在转动。“就算没有监控，他们也都会知道。”他最终指出，“包括阿拉娜和杰克。”

 

“不可避免，我敢说阿拉娜在告诉我你要求我来提出请求时就知道会发生什么了。但我不需要他们看到。”

 

汉尼拔发出一声鼻音，“性爱与杀戮的又一个相似之处，都需要一点隐私。”他用他说笑时惯常的那种轻快的语气说。

 

威尔顿了顿，然后向前走了几步缩短了两人之间的距离，近到要是汉尼拔想的话，他一伸头就可以咬掉威尔的鼻子。被困在推车上让莱克特比他更加高出一些，他稍稍仰起脑袋，语调放软，“你知道我不能把你松开。”

 

“而我也不需要你这么做。”巴勒莫的礼拜堂里，汉尼拔一边说道，一边走到台阶前，俯视威尔，烛光在他眼里跳动。

 

噢，是啊，他的思维宫殿。 _当生活天翻地覆，我永远会拥有这个地方。_ 威尔了然地闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，抬手去拉他的外套的拉链。

 

一只手按住了他的手腕。“能够凝视他人经常被认为是一种权力的体现，视线所蕴含的力量确实模糊了观察与参与之间的界线。尽管如此，在这件事上，我对当观众毫无兴趣。”

 

 _他想要给予指令_ ，威尔猛地意识到。其实他早该料到的，以言语为丝线，随心所欲地摆弄他的一个个木偶，这可是莱克特医生的拿手好戏。

 

他停下动作，看向汉尼拔，等待着。

 

汉尼拔轻轻摇了一下头，“不，威尔，你必须说出来，现在是你在提出请求。”

 

这句话像是烫着了威尔的耳朵。监控现在应该已经被关闭了，可摄像头的存在就如同一只永远睁开的眼睛，他必须强迫自己不往摄像头的方向看。他知道，被汉尼拔察觉他的不自在只会令他更加难堪。

 

如果他现在还没察觉的话。

 

汉尼拔的目光像是要化为实质，沉甸甸地悬在两人之间。威尔背在身后的双手握成拳，他知道自己 _必须_ 做什么。

 

“命令我，汉尼拔。”他说出口，“求你。”

 

严格来说，那不是一个微笑，但汉尼拔的确露出了被取悦的神情。在威尔的面前，汉尼拔被粗重的链条锁在推车上，束缚服使他双手交叠放在胸前，但与此同时，威尔也能看见他身着昂贵的格纹西装，温暖的手握住他的手腕，领着他穿过诺曼礼拜堂的回廊。他们在一扇房门前停下脚步，汉尼拔为他打开房门，那是一间卧室。

 

“脱掉你的外套。”两个汉尼拔一起说道。

 

威尔沉默地继续先前被打断的动作，拉开拉链，海军蓝的外套从他肩头滑落，堆在地板上。

 

“非常好。”汉尼拔说，“现在，你的裤子和鞋。”

 

解开皮带的时候金属碰撞，冰冷的声音回响在寂静的囚室里，这让威尔闭起眼睛，他的身体向后，脊背贴在那间卧室的门上，手指紧紧扣住木质房门。汉尼拔的动作缓慢而温柔，他抽出他的皮带，然后是纽扣、拉链……威尔仰起脖子，后脑勺抵着门板，男人在他面前矮下身，帮他将长裤褪到脚踝处，他弯起腿脱鞋子的时候，可以感觉到汉尼拔的呼吸轻轻地洒在他膝盖内侧薄薄的皮肤上。等到两只鞋都被放在一边之后，威尔终于抬起眼，撞上了莱克特审视的目光，有愉悦与赞叹，如同在欣赏一件艺术品，也有不带温度的探究，那是他身体里属于切萨皮克开膛手的那一部分，驱使他肆无忌惮地操纵、观察威尔的一举一动，像是小孩子戏弄昆虫一样天真又残酷。无论他对威尔抱有怎样的感情，这一部分都不会死去。

 

这个念头让威尔睫毛颤抖了一下，在棉质平角内裤的包裹之下，他的阴茎已经半硬了。

 

这没可能逃过汉尼拔的眼睛，他貌似关切地开口：“你感觉如何？”

 

“冷。”威尔语调平板。

 

“那么你希望我允许你留下衬衫吗？”汉尼拔问。

 

就好像他真的在乎威尔 _希望_ 什么。威尔感到一丝恼火，他痛恨汉尼拔故意做出他有选择权的假象，更让他痛恨的是，他真正希望的是将自己全部交由汉尼拔掌控，而他只要闭上眼睛，仰起头，淌进溪流的静谧之中。他自己设计的假象。

 

“我不知道。”威尔说，撇开了脸。

 

“这不算回答。”

 

“我不知道，”威尔重复道，手指又意图互相磨蹭起来，他攥紧了衬衫下摆来抵抗这个习惯，“也许我希望你帮我做出决定。”他说着，近乎挑衅地看向汉尼拔。

 

汉尼拔深深地凝视他。

 

威尔的喉结挣扎着蠕动了一下。他知道这个回答出乎汉尼拔的意料，甚至可能出乎他自己的意料。

 

“如你所愿。”男人用医生给病患下达指令的口吻说道，“只留下衬衫，脱掉你的内裤和袜子。”

 

他说感觉冷绝对是个谎言，事实是，他的皮肤快要烧起来了。像是为了可以更好地欣赏他接下来的动作，莱克特后退了两步，他正背对着窗户，阳光在他身上镀了一层金边。威尔微微侧过脸，避开莱克特的直视，抓着衬衫的手指慢慢地松开。背靠牢房的墙壁保持平衡，他先弯腰脱下袜子，扔在皮鞋旁边，赤裸的双脚直接踩上冰凉的地板让他背上泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。然后他站直了身体，拇指伸进平角内裤的裤腰边缘，他突然有点想看看汉尼拔现在的神情，但他忍住了没有抬起眼，从窗口射进来的阳光穿过他浓密的睫毛。威尔飞快地将内裤一把扯了下来，以免真的把这变成一场表演秀。

 

汉尼拔朝他伸出手。威尔顿了顿，然后把手放在他的掌心，任由汉尼拔牵着他来到四柱床边。汉尼拔的另外一只手按了一下威尔的肩膀，示意他坐下，但他们交握的手没有松开，两人就这样一坐一站地静默了片刻。

 

“你说阿拉娜最开始就知道会发生什么。”

 

威尔有些意外地看向他。

 

“即便如此，她仍是选择亲自将曾经捧在掌心里呵护的羔羊送上祭坛。摔断骨盆确实让我们亲爱的阿拉娜改变了许多，不是吗？现在的她与杰克·克劳福德会是一对好搭档。”汉尼拔平静地陈述道。有那么一瞬间，威尔似乎在他的眼中捕捉到了一丝受伤。

 

威尔感觉他的胃在往下沉，好像就在溪水开始变得温暖的时候，黑色的温迪戈把他从水底拽了出来。他有一种预感，如果现在他给出错误的回答，或者也可以说正确的，汉尼拔便会让他穿上衣服离开，甚至不会拒绝FBI开出的条件。威尔舔了舔嘴唇，无数种可以达成这个目的的回答在他脑海里跳跃，但其中的每一种都让他的胸口更拧紧一分，直至扼住了他的喉咙，使他张不了口。那只是一个预感，他告诉自己，他不能冒险危及整个计划，仅此而已。

 

“她或许当上了巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院的院长，但她不是我的上司。”威尔最终说道，“杰克也不是。”

 

汉尼拔安静地听着。

 

“如果羔羊也想要做同样的事，那么便不是牺牲。（It’s not sacrifice if the lamb wants the same thing.）”

 

就这样，汉尼拔真正地笑了，威尔下意识想去模仿他的表情，但他及时克制住了。

 

汉尼拔动作幅度很小地舔了一下嘴唇。“那么你想要做的是什么，威尔？”沙哑的声音同时在他面前和耳畔响起。

 

他们交握的手松开了。汉尼拔俯身向前，屈起一条腿跪在床上，膝盖贴着威尔的大腿外侧。他投下的阴影笼罩了威尔，让他情不自禁地躲避似的朝后让去，两只手撑在身后，但这只是给了汉尼拔更好的角度。他伸出右手，环住威尔的阴茎，手掌包裹住柱身时威尔咬住唇角才没有溢出呻吟。威尔可以感受到血液朝下身涌去，他的喉咙因欲望而发紧，但汉尼拔没有下一步动作，只是拳头松松地握着，耐心地等待他的回答。

 

威尔双眼紧闭。“ _碰我。_ ”他说出口的话几乎是一声喘息。

 

考虑到他们二人的处境，这是一个奇怪的请求，但汉尼拔完全理解了他的意图。“你可以碰你自己了。”他命令，声音低得如同呓语。

 

威尔的手动了一下，又握成拳头，羞耻感像细密的针一般扎在他的脸上，但这只让他愈发渴望触碰，渴望那另一个时空，在那个时空中，他们现在不是在冰冷的监狱，而是在意大利随便什么城市的某个古旧旅店的房间里；也许汉尼拔会嫌弃环境简陋，但即便是他，在逃亡途中也得做出点牺牲。以及，渴望汉尼拔。

 

他的阴茎在男人掌中颤了颤，威尔伸出一只手，有力地握住汉尼拔覆在他性器上的手。汉尼拔的体温总是保持在令人舒适的温度，但与威尔炙热的掌心比起来，他的手背有一种让威尔贪恋不已的凉意。他纵容地放松手腕力量，跟着威尔的动作，来回撸动直到他完全勃起。威尔的呼吸变得急促，他嘴唇张开，浅浅地喘息着。像是在回应他的召唤，汉尼拔俯下身，消灭两人间最后的距离，过于锋利的鼻子磨蹭他的脸颊，然后深深吸了一口气。

 

他在闻他。

 

意识到这点，威尔不自在地挣扎起来，他的衬衫和卷发都已经汗湿，黏答答地贴在皮肤上，他不认为自己现在闻起来会有多么令人愉悦。但是莱克特只是将身体的更多重量压上来，让他动弹不得，鼻尖沿着他的下颚，来到脖颈的凹陷处，赞叹地呼吸他的气味。威尔不自觉地脊背后弓，手上却没有停止动作，不知是谁的拇指蹭过了他龟头顶端的缝隙，把溢出的前液抹得到处都是，让威尔小小地“ _啊_ ”了一声，脚趾蜷缩起来。

 

汉尼拔探出舌尖，卷起他皮肤上的汗珠，然后抿了抿嘴唇，像在品尝。他都不知道自己的脸颊还能变得更烫，额头渗出的汗滑落下来，让他的眼睫毛都湿漉漉地粘成一丛一丛的。快感在他小腹汇集，威尔不禁挺起腰肢配合捋动的节奏，大腿下意识分得更开，以便他可以照顾到底部的囊袋。

 

就在这时，心理医生那异常沙哑的声音再次响起：“当红龙杀我的时候，你也会在旁边看着吗？就像我现在看着你一样？”

 

——威尔僵住了，一股凉意浇灭了他胸腔里的热量。霎时之间，尽管他依然能感觉到衬衫黏在背上的不适感，但在诺曼礼拜堂回廊尽头的那间卧室里，他忽然发现自己浑身赤裸，衬衫消失不见，皮肤直接贴着光滑的、内脏色的丝绸床单。

 

“再高明的骗局也只能成功一次，威尔。”汉尼拔不知何时离他很远，只剩他一个人半躺在床上。威尔稍稍睁大汗湿的眼睛，看见他穿着束缚服，笔直地站在推车上。“何况你没有太过隐晦。”

 

 _他知道了_ 。这并不意外，坦白来说，威尔从来没想过汉尼拔·莱克特会对这个所谓通过邮箱引红龙上钩的计谋信以为真；倒不如说这只是个用来说服克劳福德的幌子。但他相信汉尼拔没理由放过这个越狱的机会。

 

“你没有被允许停止。”看见他僵住不动，汉尼拔说。

 

他语气平静，但含有一种训诫般的斥责，一股电流爬过威尔的脊椎，他下意识地稍稍屈起膝盖，更加朝后抵在墙壁上，手又开始缓慢地抚摸起来。丝绸床单在他身下泛起褶皱。

 

“是的，我一点也不隐晦。”威尔承认，尽力让声音不要太颤抖。

 

“我是不是该为你只付出如此之少的努力而感到受冒犯？”

 

“但你还是应允了。”

 

汉尼拔闻言歪了歪脑袋，他看上去不仅没有受到冒犯，反而兴味盎然。他直勾勾地望着威尔的眼睛，像是更在意威尔的神情变换与反应，而不是他下半身的动作。也许他认为盯着看是粗鲁的，威尔胡思乱想，越来越强烈的愉悦开始侵扰他的思维。隔着厚重的束缚服，他没有可能看出汉尼拔的反应，但不知为何，他认为汉尼拔没有勃起。兴奋，当然，但他的身体不会像个看黄片的高中生似的急不可耐地做出反应，而是仍然在他牢牢的掌控之下。

 

“告诉我，威尔，想象那一幕时，你看到了什么？”汉尼拔问道。

 

威尔眼睑半阖，囚室里昏暗苍白的景象逐渐模糊，被他和茉莉在乡间的小木屋所取代。玻璃门被切开一个圆形空洞，房间里血迹斑斑，他跟着血迹一路走到卧室，躺在双人床上的尸体却不是茉莉，而是莱克特。

 

多拉海德通常对家庭中的男主人毫无兴趣，但或许他会为汉尼拔·莱克特破例一次。他的确冒着暴露位置的风险给监狱打来电话，就为了和这个男人说上两句话，不是吗？他多么渴望被理解，必定想要透过一个可以看穿他的人肉皮囊，直视他的真实身份的人的双眼来看自己。两小块镜子碎片安放在汉尼拔深深的眼窝里，威尔从中看见了自己，下半身赤裸，沾满鲜血的手握着颜色浅淡的阴茎，血液淌满了柱身，混合着透明而粘稠的前液从龟头顶端滴落下来。这让他从嗓子眼里发出一声黏腻的呻吟，手指颤抖了一下，但撸动的速度更快了。

 

威尔的视线上移，看见汉尼拔锁骨上方的肌肉上有一个可怖的咬痕，而他的嘴里顿时泛起一股铁锈味，他知道那是属于汉尼拔的血液的味道。威尔狼狈地咽了咽唾沫，像是要赶走口腔里的味道，却失败了。他双唇张开，再也抑制不住急促的喘息，阴茎硬到他的膝盖发抖。

 

“在你的想象中，你是参与者，还是旁观者？”汉尼拔又问道，他的声音仿佛利箭，穿透他被快感的迷雾笼罩的思维。

 

脑海中的场景再次变幻，墙上挂钟的指针朝反方向转动，汉尼拔眼眶里的镜子碎片不见踪影，他穿着一身深色格纹西装，捂着汩汩冒血的腹部坐着，背靠着床头柜支撑身体，红龙高大的身影黑压压地立在他面前，手里拿着一把装了消音器的格洛克手枪。他自己像一抹阴影般站在旁边，红龙的全部注意力都在莱克特身上，没有理会他，但心理医生艰难地转过脑袋，望向他： _你是参与者，还是旁观者？_ 威尔冷冷地回应他的目光。

 

因为他的分神，多拉海德残破的嘴唇扭曲了一下，扔掉手枪，从袖子里变出一把小刀，拿着它一步步走向汉尼拔。

 

威尔不假思索地从腰间拔出自己的配枪，对准红龙的胸口，一直扣动扳机直到弹夹射空。漆黑的鲜血渗透衣服的布料，从他伤口里冒出来……

 

威尔被自己的呻吟声唤回现实，他猛地甩了甩头，才发现自己射了出来，精液沾了满手。汉尼拔看着他，脸上挂着洞悉一切的微笑，如果现在威尔不是全然被快感淹没，无法集中注意力的话，他会察觉汉尼拔的眼神也有些失焦，似乎着了迷，被迫沉湎在属于他自己的幻想中。

 

过了好一会儿，威尔剧烈起伏的胸膛才稍稍平息下来。他强迫自己站直身体，在衬衫上擦干净手——反正它早已被汗水浸湿——然后把衣物一件件穿回身上。

 

当他再次对上汉尼拔的视线时，男人的微笑扩大了，露出了一点尖利的牙齿。他轻轻抬了一下眉毛，示意他还在等待威尔的答案。威尔两只手插进外套口袋里，无言地走出囚室，步伐并不匆忙，等到两人之间隔着一面玻璃墙之后，他转过头看向男人。

 

“我两者都不是。”威尔说，“明天见，汉尼拔。”


End file.
